A Choice Made
by cillanasky
Summary: A Grandmother's choice comes back to haut her Granddaughter.


**Title:** A Choice made.  
**Characters:** Mara Jade Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, OC  
**Time Frame**: 36 years after the NJO  
**Summary**: A choice made by a grandmother, comes back to haunt her granddaughter.  
**Notes**: This is a one shot story, which came from a plot bunny that sprang to mind when I heard what the Swarm War Cover was going to look like. And I Don't own Star Wars

**A Choice Made.**

The dream came again.

The same nightmare she had been having for the past few weeks.

_Her Grandmother was standing barely a metre form a man that was barely recognisable._

_She said: "It's over. You've Lost."_

_He said: "Never, not while she still lives."_

_She said: "Well I've got a news flash for you – She's dead."_

_He roared, and charged at her with an ignited lightsaber. She side stepped and - with her lightsaber - ran him through._

_She said: "And so are you."_

It was always at this moment she woke up.

-

Padma couldn't take it anymore.

That was why she was standing outside of her Grandmother's home.

She wanted to why her Grandmother killed her Grandfather.

-

Mara knew Padma was outside her door.

She also knew why she was there – Ben had told her about the dreams she was having, at first Mara asked herself why was she having these dreams?

However, the answer was always there…

Yes, it was true that she killed Luke, her Husband and the love of her life – But she had to, she had no other choice, if the galaxy was to be safe – From Him

Knowing that was one thing, but it still didn't sooth the pain in her Heart.

-

Padma knew her grandmother was a sad person. All the people that knew her when she was younger said she was a woman with a wicked sense of humour, But since her grandfather had 'died' she had lost a lot of that.

"Padma." Mara said, when she opened the door, it was a statement, not the kindly tone she normally used when she saw her granddaughter.

_So she knows why I'm here,_ Padma thought as she walked through the door.

"Now I know what you are going to ask me." Mara stated, "Did I kill your grandfather? The answer in short is, yes."

"But why?" Padma asked. "If you loved him why did you do it?"

"To put him out of his misery," Mara replied. "Because when I killed him your grandfather wasn't your grandfather –

"He was one Lumya's, brain washed slaves."

-

65 ABY

Mara watched Luke from her hiding place, Leia and most of the other Jedi in the attack group had just destroyed Lumya.

Luke didn't know, didn't notice or didn't care.

Mara reached out with the force to see of anything of the man that loved still existed and got nothing, all she did was alert him to the Fact that she was there.

There was no use in hiding now, so she came out of her hiding place and walked up to the shell of her husband.

She said: "It's over. You've Lost."

He said: "Never, not while she still lives."

She said: "Well I've got a news flash for you – She's dead."

He roared, and charged at her with an ignited lightsaber. She side stepped and - with her lightsaber - ran him through.

She said: "And so are you."

Then Mara broke down, and just held the body of the man she loved more than anything.

-

"It took me a along time to be able to do things for myself after that day." Mara told Padma, "For part of me wished things were different. That what happened to Luke never happened."

"You regretted your choice, didn't you?" Padma asked.

"No, I didn't." Mara said "For all pain I went through, that's the one thing I didn't regret."

-

That night Mara dreamed.

The dream was the same dream Padma had.

But not exactly the same…

It didn't end with _'And so are you.'_

_Impossibly Luke turned to her and said: "You lied to her you know."_

_The world fell away and they were then standing in a forest._

_Mara looked around and asked "What do you mean?"_

"_You regretted the choice you made." Luke smiled, "Until you told Padma about it."_

"_Why do I get the feeling it was you that sent Padma those dreams?" Mara shot back._

"_Maybe I did," Luke said "But maybe she needed to know what happened." He shrugged, "Or maybe you needed to tell someone."_

"_Luke I'm -" Mara started._

"_Sorry for what?" Luke asked, "Killing me? I was already dead, it was just my body that was still living." With that he started to walk away._

"_Luke," Mara started again. "Don't go."_

_Luke turned back and said, "Mara I never left you."_

Mara woke up, and looked out the window - the sun was rising on a new day.

_A new day for all of us,_ Mara Thought.


End file.
